


Resisting Veela Allure

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Veela (Harry Potter), Veela!Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “You know, you’re the only person who doesn’t seem affected by me being a Veela,” Sonny said oh so casually.Rafael felt himself tense immediately. “I’m not sure I know what you mean,” he said.Carisi laughed, and Rafael’s stomach dropped to his feet. “You do, Counselor. Everybody does. No one’s immune to Veela allure, but some people are more affected by it than others. I take it you’re not too charmed?”He wanted to scream. Because he was certainly charmed, and he was definitely more affected than others.





	Resisting Veela Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here I am yet again with a weird af concept for barisi. If you follow me on tt (@pastelpinktv) you might have seen me casually talk about the Harry Potter series. I'm completely obsessed with those books, and I've always felt like putting barisi in that universe somehow.
> 
> This isn't a crossover, I simply borrowed the concept of Veelas from the series to write this. I think we can all agree that Sonny Carisi is too damn pretty, SO pretty, in fact, that the only explanation for that face would be some Veela blood in his system. So here we are! Enjoy
> 
> PS: If you've never heard of Veelas, here's a quick summary: "The Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Vila in Slavic folklore. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes such people to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to the Veela."

When Rafael first met Detective Carisi, he instantly knew he was a Veela. It was impossible to miss it, the man glowed like nothing Rafael had ever seen. His smile was so dazzling, he felt like keeling over at the sight of it. His eyes were always so bright, no matter how dark the room was, it was mesmerizing.

And yet, Rafael avoided the man like the plague. 

Not because he didn’t like Carisi; quite the opposite, he was gorgeous, smart, and he felt pulled to him whenever they were in the same room, but he knew about Veelas, he knew what people did to them. 

In his neighborhood growing up, he was mostly surrounded by Vampires. Rafael was so scared of being turned he hardly ever left the house and, when he did, he made sure to never be alone. He heard tales of Veela attacks, how Vampires couldn’t resist them, how Veela blood was addictive to them. 

The Vampire bite was like branding to Veelas, it soiled them, and made it impossible for Veelas to bond with their chosen mate after being attacked. Many of them died of solitude after being left stranded, with no bond nor mate. 

Werewolves weren’t much better either. Matings between Veelas and Werewolves were proven to be extremely fertile, therefore Alpha males searched for Veelas for reproduction purposes. Sometimes, that meant taking Veelas by force. 

However, the children were born with blood too thick to be Veela, but too thin to be Werewolf, and most of them died before their first birthday. Still, it didn’t stop Werewolves from trying. 

Rafael only ever personally knew one Veela. Her name was Claire, and she was the most beautiful girl Rafael had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, milky skin and the brightest grey eyes known to men. She was very petite, and her wings were a beautiful copper shade.

Even though he knew he was gay from a very early age, he couldn’t help but stare at her, like most people did. Like  _ everyone  _ did. 

Rafael had just turned 20 when he heard what had happened to her.

One night, when Claire was coming back from her weekend job, a group of human men jumped her, raped her and murdered her in an alley two blocks from her house. 

Veelas weren’t defenseless creatures, not at all, their attacks were vicious, but they weren’t killers. And Claire, 18 years old, short and small, wasn’t able to handle six grown men on her own. 

Rafael attended her funeral, and he remembered seeing her mother in a corner, looking resolute. He overheard her tell Lucia that it was just a matter of time, that someone would get to her, that Claire’s allure was too strong, that she was cursed the moment she came into her Veela inheritance, she was doomed to a life of people staring, groping her, trying to claim her as their own.

She said at least Claire would be in peace now.

From that day on, Rafael swore he would never treat a Veela any different from any human being, no matter how much nature tried to get to him. 

No matter how much Detective Dominick Carisi Jr. made it almost impossible to ignore his presence in a room, with his larger than life personality, his melodic laugh and charming smile, perfectly styled hair and beautifully fitted suits. 

No matter how much it felt like an invisible force tried to pull him closer to Carisi, he held himself back every time. 

Carisi, however, did not make it easy at all. 

“Counselor!,” he heard the Detective call out as Rafael made his way to the elevators. “Wait up!”

Rafael wanted to bolt out of there, but he couldn’t dignify that, so he acted like a normal person and stopped, turning to look at the other man. Unsurprisingly, he looked as gorgeous as ever. Looking directly at him was like trying to look into the sun - tempting, but it hurt like hell.  

He approached Rafael in quick steps, a sheepish smile making him look a little shy. Rafael couldn’t help but notice how perfect his skin was. It looked so soft, an unblemished shade of peaches-and-milk with a golden glow that made him look ethereal. 

“How can I help you, Detective?,” Rafael asked casually. Or at least he hoped it was casual even though his voice was sounding a little strangled to his own ears.

“Listen, you know I’m taking night classes at Fordham, right?,” he started, and the sheepish look got a little more intense. Rafael suddenly hated where this was going.

“I’ve alerted the bar association, yes,” he joked, then regretted it, because Carisi let out a little giggle that made his heart flip. Hell, this was torture. 

“Alright, alright,” Carisi waved a hand. “I was thinking, could I shadow you on this case? I feel like I’d learn a lot.”

Oh, no. Absolutely not. Working one on one with Carisi? He’d never survive that. 

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea, Carisi,” he shook his head. “SVU’s understaffed as it is.”

“I spoke with the Lieu, she said now is the perfect time,” he said eagerly. “Come on. Please?”

Carisi threw him a look that he probably thought was charming.

And he was right, because Rafael’s knees almost buckled at the sight. 

He wanted to say no. He  _ should  _ say no. But he couldn’t, his mouth didn’t seem to want to spit out the word. Suddenly it was like he had no control over himself or the situation. For some reason, nature kept trying to put him and Carisi together. 

“Okay,” he heard himself say. “But shadows do not speak, they do not have opinions.”

Carisi beamed. “You won’t even know I’m there,” not likely. “Let me grab my jacket and I’ll be right with you.”

As he watched Carisi sprint back into the precinct, Rafael let out a long sigh as he berated himself for letting this happen. Nothing good could come from being in close quarters with a Veela. He’d end up embarrassing himself or worse, making Carisi uncomfortable with his creepiness. 

Just then he realized his hands were shaking slightly. 

This definitely wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

Rafael’s prediction had been right, but at the same time he had underestimated the size of the mess that was about to befall him. Because yes, being around Carisi was torture, but getting to know him better made it a hundred times worse.

Carisi was really smart, eager, hardworking, kind and compassionate. Unlike other Veelas, he didn’t pretend he didn’t know the affect the had on people. Quite the opposite; he knew, and he used it to their favor. Rafael’s job had become easier and smoother, because when people saw that a Veela was shadowing him, they did all they could to get Carisi’s attention. 

The best way to get Carisi’s attention? Getting Rafael’s attention, apparently. 

So defense attorneys stopped fucking around, other ADAs and judges tried their best to accommodate him, witnesses cooperated, and confessions were raining down on them. Every time it happened, Carisi shot him the most pleased smile, and Rafael found himself smiling back.

They were a great team, working with Carisi was really great, but Rafael had to have anticipated that getting comfortable around the Veela wouldn’t do him any good. 

Now, he had to do everything he could to keep his eyes and hands away from Carisi, so he always busied himself with whatever was closest. Case files, his phone, a notepad and a pen, law books; anything that served as an excuse to look anywhere but directly at Carisi. 

Anything that managed to keep both his hands busy because Rafael couldn’t risk it.

Not ever since what he liked to call  _ the incident.  _

It happened in the middle of their second week working on the case. They were hurrying from the precinct to the courthouse, barely having time to get themselves coffee from the cart in the corner. Carisi said he’d do it, and told Rafael to keep walking, he’d meet him in a moment. 

Rafael was just outside the courtroom when Carisi caught up with him, panting, two steaming cups of coffee in hand. When he went to pass Rafael his cup, their fingers brushed, and it felt like he had been electrocuted. 

Carisi’s hand shook slightly as Rafael’s spasmed and he immediately let go of the cup. It felt to the floor with a splash, most of its content flying up on Rafael’s shoes and pants. 

In the blink of an eye, Carisi was on his knees, saying sorry a million times as he dabbed away the liquid with the thin napkin that came wrapped around his own cup. 

It was like Rafael had tunnel vision, then.

All he could see was Carisi on his knees in front of him, looking flustered and panting, a single strand of hair falling softly on his forehead. When Carisi looked up, his eyes bright and pink lips parted, Rafael felt like he was hanging from a thread.

He let out a disgruntled noise and bolted, all but running into the courtroom with wide eyes and trembling hands. 

Rafael tried his best to collect himself, but the whole thing had thrown him off his game. He had never been the clumsy type, he was always calm and collected, always kept his poker face and his emotions under control. 

Sonny Carisi was a threat to his sanity.

* * *

 

He avoided the Junior Detective for the rest of the day, not picking up his calls nor replying to his texts. The next day, when he just couldn’t avoid going down to the 16th, Carisi was acting like nothing was off, so he relaxed slightly and got back to work. 

For the next week, neither mentioned  _ the incident _ , and everything went back to normal. Carisi kept silently shadowing him, Rafael avoided making eye contact, and people kept going out of their way to please them. 

Rafael noticed, however, that Carisi was no longer sticking around longer than necessary. He only stayed when they were dealing with things directly related to the case, he didn’t try to give unsolicited advice anymore, he didn’t even make that many questions. He mostly kept to himself, watching and making notes. 

It unnerved Rafael, and he had half a mind to ask him what was wrong, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for Carisi to call him out for the way he had acted during  _ the incident _ .  

Unfortunately, Carisi broached the subject himself. 

It was Friday night, and Rafael had started putting his things away for the night. Carisi lingered in a way he hadn’t for a while, sitting in Rafael’s couch with a notepad in his lap. 

He watched silently as Rafael put his books back in the shelves and rearranged his files into a neat pile. Rafael was about to bid him goodnight - a gentle way to dismiss him - when Carisi spoke. 

“You know, you’re the only person who doesn’t seem affected by me being a Veela,” he said oh so casually, and Rafael almost dropped the files on the floor. 

Rafael felt himself tense immediately, and turned his back to the Detective, busying himself with whatever was in front of him. “I’m not sure I know what you mean,” he said. 

Carisi laughed, and Rafael’s stomach dropped to his feet. “You do, Counselor. Everybody does. No one’s immune to Veela allure, but some people are more affected by it than others. I take it you’re not too charmed?”

He wanted to scream. Because he was certainly charmed, and he was definitely more affected than others. 

Rafael had once asked Olivia and Rollins how they felt around Carisi. He made sure to keep it casual, taking the opportunity when Olivia herself mentioned the perks of having a Veela in the squad, especially considering Werewolves and Vampires didn’t mix well with SVU.

Both women had shrugged at his question, said they thought Carisi was more attractive than most men, and he had unbeatable charm, but they weren’t too drawn by him. 

“You see,” Carisi continued, without waiting for Rafael’s reply. “Veelas have mates, right?! And they’re the most compatible to their mates. The pull between them is so strong it’s like you’re being tortured when you try to fight it.”

Rafael swallowed hard, and looked over his shoulder to see Carisi was standing two steps behind him, looking intrigued. 

“I felt a very strong pull towards you the first day we met, Counselor, but you seemed so calm and collected, I thought it was just me,” he tilted his head. “But it couldn’t be. It’s never one-sided. And I was sure it wasn’t after that little coffee mishap. Are you really that good at hiding it?”

He turned completely towards Carisi, but kept his eyes trained on his shoes. Looking into his blue eyes would make it impossible to keep his right mind. 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Rafael said. “You know what the Veela allure does to humans. It turns us into animals, like there are only primal instincts, the need to mate and claim. That’s not what I want.” 

“And what do you want?,” Carisi asked, taking a step forward. “Because I know what  _ I want _ , Rafael, and it is for you to stop fighting it. Nothing hurts a Veela more than rejection.” 

Rafael shook his head. “I never rejected you.” 

“You won’t even look at me,” he said, and Rafael heard the pain in his voice. 

He lifted his head to look into Carisi’s eyes, and the air was immediately sucked out of him. Rafael could swear he had never looked this beautiful before. 

“What do you want?,” Carisi repeated, his eyes going soft. 

“I can’t,” he breathed. He couldn’t reduce Carisi to a pretty face, he could never do what they did to Claire. “I’m sorry. There’s more to you than just Veela allure.”

Carisi smiled at him; a serene, peaceful smile that made him want to cry. “I’m more than half-human, Rafael. It just happens that the Veela in me goes a little crazy around you. It recognized that you’d be a good match for me.” 

Rafael chuckled. “So all this,” he waved a hand in Carisi’s general direction, indicating the ethereal glow emanating from him. “Is just your Veela trying to set us up?” 

“You said it yourself, primal instincts,” he shrugged. “I can’t hold the allure back, but I know how  _ I  _ feel about you.” 

“How do you feel?,” he asked, and his shoulders tensed again at the intensity in Carisi’s eyes. He looked ready to pounce. 

“Like I’m going to die if I don’t kiss you,” Carisi said in a whisper. 

Something inside Rafael snapped. Before his inner-saboteur came kicking back in, he stepped forward to grab Carisi by the tie, pulling him in and kissing him. 

The moment their lips met, Rafael felt like he was free falling into something he was never going to recover from. It was exhilarating, and he never wanted to stop. 

Thankfully, Carisi seemed to feel the same way, because he groaned into Rafael’s mouth and pushed him until the back of his thighs hit his desk, trapping him there. One of his hands went into Rafael’s hair while the other curled around his back, pulling him closer. 

Rafael positively melted into him when Carisi delved his tongue into his mouth, and he hugged around the Detective’s shoulders, standing on his tippy toes to kiss him deeper and push their chests together at the same time. 

Suddenly he had no idea why he had been fighting this for so long. It felt  _ right _ . From the beginning, the pull was trying to get them to this point, and it made all the sense in the world. 

Right in that moment, Rafael knew he would never be able to let go of Sonny.

* * *

Turns out  _ not  _ fighting Sonny’s Veela allure was  _ so  _ much easier than trying to resist it.

Rafael watched him openly now; when they were in the precinct, in his office, during lunch, at dinner. He just let himself be guided by the connection between them, and it felt like the most natural thing. 

Well, according to Sonny, it was. 

“My Veela chose you, Raf,” Sonny had told him. “So it’s doing all it can to keep you interested.”

Rafael almost laughed at the absurdity of that. “I don’t need Veela  _ magic _ or whatever it’s called to be interested, Sonny. We’ve already established that.”

Sonny had thrown him a doubtful look, and Rafael had been offended at the time, but he got it now. 

They were sitting on the couch in Sonny’s apartment, and Rafael hadn’t touched his food in what felt like fifteen minutes because he just couldn’t stop watching Sonny. Sometimes it felt like he fell into a trance of sorts, and there was only Sonny in the world. 

Normally, when Sonny caught him doing it, he’d either laugh or snap his fingers in front of Rafael and scoff, annoyed, because apparently he had asked him something. 

“How do you see yourself?,” Rafael suddenly asked, because looking at Sonny hum around a forkful of lasagna was the most attractive thing he’d seen all day, and he wondered if Sonny saw it too.

He laughed softly, looking amused. “I don’t see the allure. You said my skin and my hair always seem to be glowing?,” he half-teased, and Rafael nodded. “I don’t see that. I see myself as a regular human.” 

Rafael hummed, understanding. It’d probably be weird for Sonny to see himself the way Rafael saw him. “Do you think you’re attractive?”

Sonny laughed loudly at that, then shook his head. “Not really. I like to think I’m nice to look at.”

“Nice to look at?,” he raised an eyebrow. “Sonny, you’re so gorgeous I feel like I’m losing my mind sometimes.”

Sonny suddenly turned sheepish and his cheeks colored slightly. “Thanks, Raf. But you know, you’re one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen, and I’m not just saying that. The day we met I felt like I was going to actually drool when I saw you.”

Rafael smirked. “It wasn’t the Veela wanting to claim me?”

“Well, yeah,” he waved a hand. “But besides that.” 

He leaned in and pecked Sonny on the lips, smiling softly at him. 

“You smell really good,” Sonny said, leaning in again to fit his nose right behind Rafael’s ear, breathing him in deeply. “You smell like home.”

Rafael closed his eyes, a shudder running down his body at Sonny’s low voice right by his ear, Sonny’s lips brushing against his skin lightly. He pressed a gentle kiss by Rafael’s hairline and pulled away, smiling sweetly. 

“You’re a menace,” Rafael groaned, going back to his food as a distraction. Beside him, Sonny giggled.

* * *

Veelas weren’t like the storybooks portrayed them, and Sonny always made sure to tell Rafael all the inaccuracies and random facts he thought were interesting. Like, for example, Veelas weren’t mutant birds with beaks that screeched themselves to death when in danger. They did, however, grow claws and wings.

Sonny was only half-Veela, on his mother side, and had never grown wings. He shrugged it off, but Rafael could see it clear as day that Sonny wished he did have wings, like his sister Bella. Apparently, out of the four Carisi siblings, Bella was the one with the strongest genes.

“You should see her, Raf,” Sonny had told him with a fond shake of his head. “She looks like a freaking angel, it’s so annoying.” 

Bella was the reason why Sonny got into SVU, Rafael soon found out. 

When she first came into her Veela inheritance, at around 16 years old, Bella was harassed by half the boys in their school. A part of them were falling over themselves to date her, while the other part wanted nothing more than to bully her. Sonny took it upon himself to keep anyone’s hands off of her. 

Rafael could see that Sonny was still very protective of Bella, even though she had found her mate, and he couldn’t help but think of Claire and the way she was attacked by half a dozen men.

Sonny had cried silently when Rafael told him about Claire, then snuggled up to him and hugged him tight for what felt like an hour straight, his face in Rafael’s neck. 

“Out of all the creatures that walk among us,” Sonny had whispered. “The most dangerous of them are humans.” 

And he was right.

Now it seemed that even though Sonny couldn’t shake off his allure altogether, it only actively went up around Rafael, and it was incredibly pleasing. Sonny had told him that the Veela in him chose Rafael as his mate, but he could see that it actually had. 

Sonny practically turned into a beaming beacon of light whenever Rafael walked into the precinct, or when they met in the DA’s office. It made Sonny flustered, and Rafael smiled smugly at him.

“Is Barba behind me?,” Rollins asked, teasing. “You just lit up like a Christmas tree.”

Sonny rolled his eyes just as Rafael said, “Good evening, Detectives.”

“Barba,” she greeted, turning her chair around to look at the ADA with a smug look. “You know, you’ll never be able to walk in discreetly anywhere if Carisi is in the room.” 

Rafael looked at Sonny with a smirk, winking at him. “I guess I’m gonna have to live with that.” 

“Damn right,” Sonny huffed, standing up and grabbing his suit jacket. Rafael watched him quietly; Sonny looked as handsome as ever. “I’m ready to go.” 

“Great,” he smiled. “We might make it in time for our reservation for once.” 

Rollins cooed. “Date night tonight?”

“Yeah, so if there’s a call please could you do me a solid and not call me?,” Sonny asked her with big, puppy eyes. Rollins wasn’t really affected by the Veela allure, but no one resisted the puppy look. 

“Fine,” she grunted. “But you’ll owe me big time.” 

Sonny beamed, patted her on the shoulder and made his way to Rafael. “Hi,” he breathed.

“Hey, yourself,” he smiled fondly, running a hand down Sonny’s lapel as he buttoned his jacket. “Thank you for wearing this suit, it’s my favorite. You look gorgeous.”

“I have to keep up with you, Counselor,” Sonny grinned. “You’re the stylish one out of the two of us.”

And Sonny was the magical creature out of the two of them, but just by the way Sonny looked at him, Rafael felt quite magical himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the books, I believe only women can be Veelas and they attract male partners, but well this is fantasy and fanfiction, we can do what we want, right?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I have another multichaptered story coming soon <3 Don't forget to leave a little comment and a kuddo telling me what you think about this insanity.


End file.
